What's He Doing Now?
by Fox of Black Shadows
Summary: The well sealed and Kagome could never return so she sits alone and wonders what InuYasha is doing without her.


What's He Doing Now?

Kagome sat on her bed in the future thinking deeply as she stared out absently at the God Tree. She wondered what her hanyou was doing at that very moment. The well had sealed up a few months ago. In truth not being able to be around him was tearing her apart. He filled her thoughts every waking and sleeping moments. Getting up she walked outside to stand under the tree that had brought her and InuYasha closer together. They had met at this tree and their last meeting was at this tree. Tilting her head back she looked up into the high branches of the God Tree. Her beloved hanyou wasn't sitting up in the branches as she hoped he would be. At times she'd give anything to hear him scream at her for the smallest thing, but there was no chance of that happening. She stopped kidding herself a long time ago. Five hundred years was a long time to wait for her. She wasn't a child anymore, and she knew that happily ever after didn't exist in the real world. She laughed softly at herself realizing how bitter she had become after the well ceased to work almost like Kikyo. That thought stung somewhat but it was the way it was. The undead miko went to the underworld giving the hanyou her blessing for him and Kagome to become mates. Kagome thanked the older miko for that when she had tried to thank her, the miko gave her that knowing look and wished her luck. Shaking her head she closed her eyes, as she remembered her last minutes with the man that she had given her heart to.

_Flashback_

_Kagome and InuYasha stood under the God Tree. A gentle breeze rustled through their locks combining the black and silver together. The tree branches swayed as well carrying the fragrances of the forest on the breeze. InuYasha's ears twitched considering he was always on constant alert just in case even thou Naraku was dead. His arms were folded over his chest in a defiant manner that made her smile despite herself. He was so cute when he was like that. Always the proud warrior never willing to relax even just a little. That's what she loved about him. Those small mannerisms made her love him all the more._

"_InuYasha?"_

"_What?" he snapped softly._

_She smiled at him knowing that it wasn't a real rebuke._

"_What's going to happen now?"_

"_Keh, what ever you want to happen."_

_She knew that he wanted her to stay with him. The truth was so did she, but she had this vague sense of foreboding resting in her heart that she knew something bad was about to happen._

"_InuYasha I have to tell you something…"_

_He looked at her intently. "If something should happen…"_

_The hanyou knew where this was going to he placed a finger on her lips to silence her._

"_Don't," he breathed, "nothing is going to happen."_

"_You don't know that."_

"_Damn it woman listen to me. You're mine, and I won't let anything happen to you."_

_His possessiveness of her made her heart warm. She guessed it came from his demon side. She had seen many male dogs fight for their mates. It was endearing really._

"_I love you, InuYasha."_

"_Kagome…"_

_He stopped suddenly sensing a youkai coming their way. Drawing his sword and feeling the heavy weight as it transformed. The power washed over him the blade knowing it needed to protect its master's mate. The youkai turned out to be a dragon youkai. Its intent was to kill the most powerful miko in the world. With his fangs bared, he lunged forward ready to rend the offending youkai to shreds for even considering touching an inu hanyou's mate. The fight raged far and wide until the dragon youkai had them in the same clearing as the bone eaters well. InuYasha missed the block as the dragon's tail went swiping towards his mate-to-be. With a swipe of the dragons' tail in slow mo in the hanyou's eyes the miko from the future fell backwards into the well. _

"_InuYasha!" she screamed._

_Her inner mind wished her hanyou luck and love. A bright white light engulfed her as she fell into a familiar blue aura, and she could have sworn InuYasha had screamed her name._

_End Flashback_

Ever since then the well hadn't worked. She knew sub consciously that the jewel had been purified and therefore her travels to the past were over. Sometimes that's what had hurt the most. She'd give anything to get back to him or even learn what had happened to her inu hanyou. Though she was afraid of what had happened to him after she fell down the well. In a state of grief she tore through all the manuscripts and scrolls in her family's archives trying to find out what had happened to her hanyou. Nothing had been written about an inu hanyou or even a half breed called InuYasha. She had to smirk once there had been a passage about the Lord of the Western Lands but other than that nothing to say that her demon companions. InuYasha was at the fore front of her mind but the others crossed her mind once in awhile especially that little kit of hers. The thoughts of her kit made her laugh sometimes in the dark times and even the thoughts of Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. Bowing her head she tried to push back the memories of the past, but she knew they would always haunt her even when she would lie on her death bed as a withered old lady.

"I love you InuYasha," she whispered on the flowing wind hoping they would carry to him where ever it was that he resided now. Looking towards the God Tree with longing one last time, she went back inside wishing her love a good night.

Next Morning

Kagome awoke and got this urge to go for a walk in the woods behind the shrine. Something was out there. Putting on a pair of faded blue jeans, t-shirt, and hiking boots in a trance like state, she headed into the woods. Looking around she explored the woods in around her home. Stopping every once in awhile to bend down and look at something. Something was calling to her. Moving forward she followed the pull of the aura calling to her. There was a familiar tingle of her miko powers in the back of her mind and in her heart. What was weird was she never felt this barrier before now. Surely she would have sensed it before now but it could have been the bigger barrier around the shrine was over lapping the smaller one. That also lead her to wonder why she could feel it now of all times. Stepping up to it she touched it gently probing it the barrier was warm and inviting to her however it was tinged with sadness. The barrier accepted her into it as she forward into it. Moving forward a stone sat in perfect condition in the center of a ring of trees, all were weeping willows. Dread washed over her as she approached the stone, with a rosary with purple beads and fangs on it wrapped around the column of the stone. Reaching out three familiar kanji symbols were etched on the stone. Tears were gathering in her eyes, as she sank to her knees. Her forehead was pressed to the cool stone as her fingers lovingly traced the symbols and the familiar rosary that circled the stone.

"InuYasha," she breathed softly before screaming, "INUYASHA!"

Her heart was breaking. He was supposed to live happily ever after. They were supposed to be mates and raise children together but now it was impossible. The dream had been shattered beyond repair. Looking towards the sky she wondered if her love knew what he was doing to her now.

A pair of glittering green eyes wept for the sad miko knowing she was breaking apart now. His hand came up and touched the barrier it would accept him he knew because he was the reason the stone was in such good condition. He was the only one left of the original group. The others had faded into dust leaving him alone to face the world and its many wonders. For a moment he swore he saw the irritated hanyou sat beside his grieving mate, daring not to touch knowing that he couldn't. The hanyou tilted his head to the side and looked his way and nodded then he vanished. The older kitsune moved forward and picked up the sobbing woman. In her hands rested the rosary that belonged to the hanyou. The woman in his arms looked up at him and smiled softly.

"I'm home momma," he whispered softly.

She just nodded her head against his chest and leaned against him as he carried her back to the shrine. He knew she would want answers and he's answer them in due time right now all that matters what that his mother was safe again.

THE END

Sorry peoples this is a one shot thing. I got the idea for this song when a random song by Garth Brooks popped into my head. Hope you liked despite it being short in all.


End file.
